The Thya
by lightningparalyzer
Summary: One bender can master oppisite elements at one time. And they are called the Thyas. And the gang finds one of them, ying. Ying aka Cassandra falls in love with Sokka. He has dicide who he loves more Cassandra or Suki.Short Story, second book coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****An Old Friend and a New One**

***The whole gang is at the western air temple.***

**Aang- Do you guys hear something? (He looks at Toph for an answer)**

**Toph- Someone's at the top of cliff! Everyone stay quiet!(Toph puts both of her hands on the edge of the cliff) There are very light footsteps...**

**Cassandra- I.. have.. to find. ugh (she steps off the cliff)**

**Toph-The person is... gone! I mean-(she stops short after hearing Hikaru scream)**

**Hikaru-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LOOK!**

**Sokka - She's going to fall right into the gorge!**

**Haru- Toph, help me out! We need to make an ledge for her to land on!**

***the ledge was made on the girl fell on top of it. The whole group runs over besides Teo, Hikaru, and The Duke.***

**Katara- Who is she?**

**Cassandra - Did I hit my head...? no..couldn't have... *notices everyone staring at her* Ahhh! Who... who are you? * looks around.* You... You're the avatar! *screams* NO! NO, stay away!**

**Haru- Wait a minute... she looks sort of familiar...**

**Zuko- You're right! Where have I seen her before...?**

**Cassandra- NO, GET AWAY FROM ME-* looks strait at Haru* Wait a minute...**

**Haru? Is that you?**

**Haru- *blushs as he sees everyone looking at him and her* Cassandra? I havn't seen you since you left for Ba Sing Se!**

**Aang- How do you know her Zuko?**

**Zuko- She used to come to my Uncle's Tea shop.**

**Cassandra- His name isn't Zuko. That's Lee. I think I would know that.**

**Abi- Are you sure you didn't hit your head? **

**Haru- He proably lied about his name because he was in hiding when he was in Ba Sing Se.**

***Hikaru's eyes wandering, she caught a glimpse of the strange markings on Cassandra's arms then quickly brought her arm around***

**Hikaru- What are those wierd markings on your arm?**

**Cassandra-They are a story of what I am supposed to do in life told by my ansestors,**

**Hikaru- *Looks at the burn markings on her own arm* Lucky... These don't tell me what I'm supposed to do, but what I did wrong...**

**Abi- *Yawns* Get to the point...**

***Toph punches Abi in the arm***

**Abi-Ow!**

Aang- I think I know what your talking about. Avatar Roku came into my dream last night saying that a spirit named Ying will come. And she and the other spirit named Yang are spirits trapped in human form, and the avatar has to get them back into the spirit world.

Toph- You know what I just heard. Avatar mumbo jumbo. Blah blah blah. And something about spirits. And what so special about these almighty spirits anyway?

Aang- They are supposed to be able to master oppiste elements. In this case Ying is Earth and Air.

Abi-Ok, that's really cree- *Toph Punches her in the arm again* OW! *Rubs arm* Why do you always have to do that?

Toph- You deserve it. *Abi sticks her tongue out but since Toph doesn't react just sits down and crosses her arms*

Hikaru- Guys, just cut it out, ok? Aang, you were saying?

Aang: Roku told me that-

Cassnadra- Yep, that's right. I just figuerd out that I can air bend when I was being attacked by fire nation troops.

Abi- That was rather random. *Toph goes to puch her but Abi moves* I don't think so! *Toph ends up punching her* OW! *glares*

Haru-WWWHHHAAT!!!!!!! When were you attacked?

*Toph pulls Sokka aside.*

Toph-Is every thing all right because usally when a girl comes around you're flirting with her.

Sokka- Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you care?

*Toph blushes*

Toph- Shut up!

Sokka- Well, fine then. Hey, look! They're leaving!

(Toph mummbles something about not being able to look and how stupid Sokka is.)

Katara- So Cassandra, do want to tag along with us? You might come in handy fighting the fire lord.

Cassandra- Sure I'll tag along if thats okay with you, Avatar?

Sokka- He has a name you know...

Aang- *glares at Sokka* Thats fine with me.

*Haru pulls Aang to the side.*

Haru- Aang, I'm afriad for Cassandra's safty. I don't want her getting hurt. She can also be a bit stubborn...

Aang- Well, Haru, she can stay with us or she can travel back alone. With out anyone to help her...

Haru- She's coming with us.

Aang- *smiles* Glad you see it the way I do. Besides, I've been dealing with Abi. She is the poster child for stubborness..and yelling.

Haru- *laughs a bit* I know what you mean!

Abi- I know you're talking about me! So shut up if you know what's good for you!

(Aang and Haru duck their heads and run ahead)

Sokka- Okay now you are apart of the group let me show you to your room.*Cassandra nodds and walks with sokka* So Cassandra what is with you and Haru? It seems that you have some history with him.

Cassandra- Nothing major Haru and I are just best friends, Like you and Aang. We're just buds. Why?

Sokka- Nothin' *Sokka blushs and Cassandra flips back her hair and points over to the door way questioningly* Ya, right through there. *Sokka thinks he sees something behind the pole behind him.* Who's there!?

Abi- Just your better judgement. So, who's Suki? Katara and Aang were saying something about her. *Sokka blushes and Abi smiles a kind of _'oh yeah you are so busted' _smile. Cassandra walks into her room and Sokka goes to follow her. Abi grabs him and pulls him to the side*

Sokka- She's nobody.

Abi- Then who's Yue? They also were talking about how you were so bummed about her for a while.

Sokka- You know Abi? SHUT UP! I don't need you up in my past relationships just because you saw me with a pretty girl *Cassandra stops moving around and listens, taking in all of that info carefully*

Abi- No need to flip out. I mean come on.

Sokka- No need? No need! Ever since you joined this group, you have been up in my face and also in my bussiness! Just leave me A.L.O.N.E! I just need some space.

Abi- Like Toph, I find it enjoying to push people's buttons. Besides, Suki is probably still alive. Even if that creepy blue firebending girl has her captured. That's why I have to bug you about these things! You have a girlfirend stupid!

Sokka: Why do you care? And how do you know about Azula?

Abi- That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now, pretend that you're Suki and you find out that the guy you love more than anything gives up on you for some air head with a pretty face. You'd be crushed!*Sokka opens his mouth to say something* And I do know what I'm talking about because someone I thought loved me turned around and did the same thing when I was in Ba Sing Se! Just, don't go all gaga over her!

Sokka- ME? Gaga? How-? You-?

Abi- You never where one for comebacks. I'm going now. *walks away. as she's leaving she stops and smiles. she turns back to Sokka* And I'll be watching you Sokka. *Sokka gulps and Abi laughs*

Sokka- *goes into Cassandra's room* Sooo... is your head feeling better? You must have hurt yourself after your fall.

Cassandra- I didn't hit my head. But my back still hurts.

Sokka- I'm still wondering though, how do you know Zuko exactly?

Cassandra- Well, I did use to go to his uncles tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, and I kinda liked him. *Sokka stares at her with his mouth hanging wide open* Um, ya. So we.. hung out and talked and stuff. The next time I tried to go, there wasn't anyone there and it looked closed.

Sokka- oookkaaayy* starts walking out of the room* I'll get Katara for a little healing sesion.*Sokka turns around to see Cassandra smiling at him*

Cassandra-kay bye-bye

Sokka-*HE walk out in to the main area to see every one talking and then he glares at Abi and she glares back* Hey sis. Cassandra said her back was hurting so she wanted to see if she could I mean.

Katara-YA a healing sesion I'll be right on that. So Aang how do you plan on get Cassandra back into the spirit world.*He shurgs his shoulders*

Aang- I don't know I'm going to focuse on right now how to firebend.

Katara-*Walks into Cassandra's room.* So Cassandra..... Are you ready for you sesion?

Cassandra- *Shurggs he shoulder* Not really but I'll do to get this horrible pain away.

Katara-*She opens one of her water pouches* Okay where is your pain most intense?

Cassandra- Up a little. Ya right there thats the stuff.

Katara-*looks at Cassandra's arm* So what does your arm really say?

Cassandra- I don't know I can't really read it. It;s kinda up side down.

Katara-*Stops the healing sesion* Do you mind? *She shakes her head.*So it says _Each Thya comes every other Avatar. And Each Thya can Master Oppisite elements. Normally Ying will master earth and air and yang will master water and fire. They will only come when the avatar has their element. Each spirit only comes to earth to find a love. Normally they'll take 5 people. And if these spirits are not brought back to the spirit world they will keep taking people until they find their love. And until that the human race will be totally wiped out. If they find their true love, he or she will be taken with Ying or Yang to the spirit world._

Cassandra-*she smiles* thanks Katara! Im just going to get my bracelets- Ahhhah!! * tripps over the chair.*

Sokka- Is every thing in here okay I heard somthing. *Sokka blushs and so does cassandra*

Abi- Hey Sokka there you are, umm... umm Aang needs you. * Sokka stands up and walks with Abi*

Sokka- So what deos aang want.* Abi punches Sokka in the arm* OW! What was that for!?

Abi- I thought I told you not to get go go ga ga over this air head chick?

Sokka- I know I know. I havn't done any thing.* Abi glares*

Okay fine I have done a little somthing here and a little somthing there.

Abi- Remember the story I told you. Plus I overheard Katara converting the markings on her arms and it says that once she finds her true love, that person will be taken to the spirit world with them. Everyone will be upset if you get spiritafied away. Just leave this stupid air head alone okay?

Sokka: If you call her "air head" then why don't you call Aang air head? He's an air bender too.

Abi: Yes, but he's not stupid now is he? No, so I don't call him air head. But if you keep acting stupid, I'm gonna puch you so hard you WILL be an air head too


	2. Chapter 2 The messenger has finally

Chapter 2: The Messanger has Finally Arrived!

*Sokka just sitting there when every one else is training.*

Sokka- Hmmmmmm.

Cassandra- What's wrong Sokka? Your aura is all blue.

Sokka- I miss Hawky, I mean it is kinda like this big hole in my heart is where he used to be.

Toph- Well Sokka he'll be back soon.

Sokka- I hope he comes back soon!

Cassandra- Hey what's that?

*everyone looks up.*

Toph- What is it? What is it?!

Sokka- It's... it's HAWKY! HAWKY!!

*Hawky flys down and lands on Sokka's arm.*

Cassandra- Hey it looks like he has a message.

*Cassandra pulls out the messange and looks at the seal* It has a flying boar on top of the message.

Toph: *eyes widend* Read it! read it! It must be a reply from my parents!

Cassandra- It says: _Oh Toph, we miss you so much. We only wish for you to be okay and we will want you to come home soon. You are a big girl now but we only wanted the best for you. I have somthing to tell you. There is a new person in the family. You now have a little brother and his name is Li Sho! I think that you would really like him. We hope to see you soon and hope that wherever you are you're okay._

_Love Mom_

Toph- What?! I have a little brother!

Cassandra- It's okay Toph. Little brothers aren't all that bad! I mean all they do is cry and make funny faces, well when they are a baby when they grow up they become cool, but a pain.

Abi: How would you know? You're a spirity thing or something. How can spirity things have brothers?

Katara- Just because she has a spirit in her doesn't mean that her mom can't have other kids.

: Well, I thought she was a spirit just in the form of a human. Sorry.

Katara: *sighs* No Keena, she isn't all spirit. A spirit _Lives_ in her.

Abi: *mutters something about spirits and curses being a buch of crazy talk under her breath*

Toph: Wow. I wonder if they will tell anyone about Li Sho. I wonder if he's blind too.

Abi: If he was blind and he's an earthbender, wouldn't it be so cool if you were be able to teach him how to use earthebnding to "see"?

Katara: *takes letter from Cassandra* It sounds like he's perfectly healthy to me.

Sokka: *whispers to Cassandra* After dinner meet me in the Hall of Statues. *Cassandra nods and he says to

Toph* So, how does it feel knowing that you're the older sibling and you'll have some control over your sibling?

Toph: Like I'm gonna barf.

Abi: Um... why? Did you eat some bad food at lunch today?

Toph: I think - *claps her hand over her mouth and runs away*

Abi: *glares at Sokka* Sokka, you made lunch today, what did you put in that stew?

Sokka: *counts things off on his fingers* Um... mushrooms, nuts, some kind of animal that I don't know what it is, a glowy bluey mushroom-

Katara: YOU PUT A WATER MUSHROOM IN!?

Sokka: Well if that's what the glowy blue mushrooms are then yes. I did.

Katara: *groans* Water mushrooms have the same kind of stuff in them that made you go crazy when we were in the desert. Pretty soona she'll think we're in the middle of the ocean!

Abi: *punches Sokka* Nice going braniac! All who vote that we should never EVER let Sokka make luch again say "I"

All: I

Cassandra: How come we aren't going crazy then? *Aang and Zuko walk over* Do you guys feel sick?

Aang: Nooooo... Why would we feel sick? Only- only weird funny people feel sick. We're happy, like happy people in happy town. *smiles stupidly*

Zuko: I think he ate something funny.

Katara: Maybe it only causes reactions in certain people. But that's not the point we need to make sure they don't hurt themselves.

Abi: Where'd Toph go... OH MY GOD! SHE'S GONNA WALK OFF THE CLIFF! SOKKA YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! * runs to Toph and grabs her and leads her back to the group*

Toph: * Groans* Uhhh Katara can you use more of that spirit water. My tummy hurts.

Katara: No! What happens if Sokka get hit by lighting too?

Abi: *Mutters under her breath* jeez, like that will ever happen again.

Sokka: So Keena, if you think that I can't cook, you cook dinner.

Toph: WHAT!!!!! Im not trusting Keena with my food. She doesn't Kkow a papya from an apple.

Abi: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!!!!?!!! Fine! I'll prove to you guys that I _can,_ cook just you wait.

Aang: Okay then its settled, Keena will make dinner and if anyone doesn't feel good, and you can't lie because of Toph, *Points over to Toph.* Sokka will be able to cook without anyone making any jokes.

All: Okay

Cassandra: Hey Toph why don't you and I go make your stomach feel better. I have some herbs to heal the Water Mushroom. *She brings Toph over to her room* Toph you and I both know we hate Abi, and I know that you like Sokka. So do you want Sokka to be happy. So you and I will pretend that her food is bad and then Sokka will be so happy.

Toph: * Smiles Evily* Ha ha. Pay back time. *Punches Cassandra's Arm* Don't tell Abi, or those will be your last words. OKAY?

Cassandra: Got it. Got it. *Both walk back* Wheres Abi?

Katara: Left to cook. She only has 2 hours to go.

Sokka: HA! She will fail misserably!!.... Wow... I just had a Abi moment.

Cassandra: Its okay we'll help you get through this *everyone laughs*

Aang: I think we have a new funny one!

Sokka: I thought I was the funny one.

Cassandra:*Smiles and gently taps Sokka on the back* There can allways be two funny ones.

Sokka:* Smiles* okay

Abi: FOODS DONE!

Cassandra: Ready Toph? *Toph smiles*

*Alla sit down and start eating. Only Toph and Cassandra seem to not like it*

Abi: Okay so how is it?

Cassandra: Ew, nasty! Is that....... Momo fur? *Momo moves his head to the side*

Toph: She's not lying.

Abi: What are you talking about?! It's not like _I_ put any poisonous plants in! I only put _good_ food in!!

Sokka: HA! I can cook what ever I want now.

Aang: It seems so.

Cassandra: Im just going to take a walk. To clear my head a little.

*Abi glares at her like she wants to kill her*

Zuko: Sokka are you going to help with the dishes. *knows Abi's ready to kill so he says to her:* I didn't find any Momo hair in mine...

Sokka: Why Im just going to get in the way of everyone. *Lets Cassandra go ahead so people won't get tipped off*

Cassandra: So what did you want to talk to me about. *Sokka kisses Cassandra* What was that?

Sokka: I don't know... *Cassandra kisses sokka*

Cassandra: * Both step away* So how was that. And that was really out of the blue.

Sokka: Did you hear somthing?

Cassandra: The Duke, get over here!

The Duke: * Walks over* Ew! Why do you guys kiss? EW!? I'm gonna tell Keena!

Sokka: If you tell anyone, I will take your helment and throw it over the-

Cassandra:*interups* The Duke, can you please not tell anyone? Or I'll get really sad, so pleaseeeeeeeee.

The Duke: Okayy...

Sokka: *The Duke walks away* That was really good!

Cassandra: Thanks.

Sokka: So what happened here stays between you add me.

Cassandra: Shh you talk to much. *They both kissed one more time. Camera goes onto the Avatar Yenchen*

*Next Morning*

Teo: This is really good HIkaru

Cassandra: *Blushes when Sokka walks by and Abi glares at Sokka* So Hikaru what did you put in this?

Sokka:*Sokka sits between Zuko and Cassandra* So Zuko, Aang, how's the firebending going?

Aang: It's going fine! I'm getting really good.

Sokka: *Walks over to Haru and Whispers* Meet me in the hall of statues in ten minutes.

Haru: *Nods* Okay then. Im going to go to my room.

*Camera goes to Sokka and Haru in the hall of statues*

Haru: What did you want?

Sokka: *He blushes* You and Cassandra are really close friends and all. Before I ask this do you like her more than a friend?

Haru: No. No. * Sighs* Shes just a friend.

Sokka: OKay now what are some things that you know and I don't.

Haru: Okay, she loves papyas, her birth day the third day in the month of the tiger, and never bring up the subject of her family. *Sokka gave a confused face.* Cassandra lost her family to war. Her mother was right there in front of her. And the last she saw her dad was when, she was first born. Her father kissed her on the head and sent her off in life. She had to take care of everyone even her little brother. Well, to make a long story short. Cassandra has a very bad family history.

*Sokka's face had no emotion.*

Sokka *Thought that Cassandra was the same as him and katara alone and just want someone to hold and love.*

Carmera Zooms out of the western air temple.


	3. Chapter 3 The lake

**Chapter 4: The Lake**

**(All are by a steaming lake. Teo and Hikaru are sitting on the side, talking about their pasts and such. Zuko and Aang are tossing a ball of fire back and forth, and everyone else is keeping their distance. Katara is glaring at Zuko from the other side of the lake. Cassandra and Sokka are having a random conversation similar to Hikaru and Teo's. Toph, Hana, and Haru are having a bending competition on the shore. The Duke is playing around and splashing random people. Abi and Katara are sitting on rocks near a waterfall, which Hikaru is eyeing nervously out of the corner of her eye. Sokka continues to talk to Cassandra.)**

**Sokka: So...**

**Cassandra: Did you know tomorrow's my birthday?**

**Sokka: No, I had no idea.**

**Cassandra: I don't want any presents, though. Just living is good enough...**

**Sokka: Really?**

**Cassandra: On second thought, I want a pony deer. *Looks at Sokka's shocked face and laughs* I'm kidding!**

**Sokka: *sighs in releif***

**Cassandra: But really, I don't want anything.**

**Sokka: Oh well, you might get a little something something. *notices Abi glaring at him and Sokka turns away muttering to Cassandra about endangering his life by talking to her***

**Cassandra: *looks at Abi slightly annoyed* That was kinda odd... *watches Abi walk over to Sokka and start talking to him* I wonder... *moves closer so she can hear***

**Sokka: Abi, I wasn't flirting with her!**

**Abi: You'd better not be! I asked Aang about trying to find Suki, and he said he's think about it! So you better keep your love life strait!**

**Sokka: *kind of dazed voice* we're going to find Suki?**

**Abi: Possibly. I hope so. She seems really nice.**

**Sokka: ... WE SHOULD GO NOW!!**

**Abi: *crosses her arms as everyone turns to stare* We can't dufus! One: Aang hasn't said if we should yet. Two: we have no idea where she is and Three: if she's in the Fire Nation there's no way we can go get her now in broad daylight! So calm down. *Swims off back to the waterfall and messes around with it* **

**Katara: Abi, want to see if we can redirect the waterfall? Just for fun?**

**Abi: You bet! That sounds awesome. *She and Katara start bending the water so it's flowing backwards on itself and they try to redirect it* Cool!**

**Katara: I didn't think it would work... wow!**

**Katara: Sokka, can't you not wait to see Suki again!? We'll find her.**

**Abi: Yup, we'll find her. *to Cassandra and Sokka* which means you little lovebirds better get over your attraction to each other quick.**

**Sokka: *glares* Whatever...**


	4. Chapter 4 A perfect Rescue

**Chapter 5: A Perfect Rescue**

**(You can see a deserted hallway filled with moonlight. Scene changes and you can see Cassandra and Sokka walking together. Sokka has his arm around Cassandra's waist and Cassandra is leaning slightly on Sokka's shoulder)**

**Sokka: Tommorow night, we'll be searching for Suki. And we'll find her.**

**Cassandra: ...yes. i know.**

**Sokka: I hope you know that I still love you. But I loved Suki first and she needs me. Seeing me could make her happier than anything in the world andI want her to be happy and feel loved. I love her and she loves me.**

**Cassandra: Sokka, you don't have to feel guilty. I know you love her and it's okay. *smiles* But I still will love you.**

**Sokka: *looks troubled***

**Cassandra: Let's make the most of the last night we'll be together. *tries to kiss Sokka but he turns away. She looks somewhat surprised***

**Sokka: I can't. I love Suki. Goodnight Cassandra. *walks away leaving Cassandra alone***

**Cassandra: *starting to cry a bit* Yeah, goodnight Sokka...**

**(It's the next morning and everyone's talking about saving Suki. Aang, Haru, Katara and Abi are discussing tactics to find her.)**

**Aang: I say we bring the strongest benders. That includes Katara, Toph, Zuko, Abi, Haru and myself. **

**Abi: Isn't that pretty much all the benders?**

**Aang: *shakes his head* No. We're not bringing Hikaru or will be fine here with Teo.**

**Bringing Hikaru could take her out of her comfort zone. You know, the heights-thing?**

**Katara: Yeah... So that'll be seven of us, including Sokka. Will Appa be okay with that many of us?**

**Aang: I dunno. *shouts to Appa* Hey buddy! Is seven okay?! *Appa makes a grumbling happy-ish sound* Thakns! He says yes.**

**The others: O_o .....**

**Haru: We should leave before sunset. If we do that, I think we'll get there somewhere around midnight.**

**Katara: *nods* okay. We should bring water and food. I thi-**

**Abi: And blankets too!**

**Katara: Yes, blankets too. I think that she might be kept in the main prison. Where Iroh was being kept.**

**Haru: Should we bring him?**

**Abi: *in a hushed voice* No! Um, hello? He's an old fat man! Appa would get so tired carrying eight of us. Plus we're gonna be fine with Aang and Zuko. They're great firebenders.**

**Katara: Do we really have to bring Zuko?**

**Aang: *exhasperated voice* Yes, we really have to bring him!**

**(scene changes to just before sun begins to set.)**

**Aang: Let's go! *helps whoever's going onto Appa's saddel if they need it and they take off* **

**(Scene changes to Appa flying in the darkness and Keena, Katara, Toph and Zuko are asleep. Aang see's land and shows Sokka where the prison is.)**

**Sokka: I'll wake the others. Take us down somewhere safe. *Aang nods* Abi wake up!*Ab doesn't wake up right away so Sokka pokes her hard in the ribs*Abi! *Abi accidentally punches him as she wakes up* OW!!**

**Abi: Don't poke me!**

**Sokka: *rubs shoulder* Would it kill you to be nice once and a while?**

**Abi: *Bitterly* Would it kill you to keep your love-life straight?**

**Sokka: *Glares at Abi* I already told Cassandra that we could never be together, so don't start on that again...**

**Abi: *surprised* you did?**

**Sokka: Yes! Yes I did! What, you think I'm stupid?**

**(a long silence follows. Sokka groans)**

**Aang: *looks at Sokka bit confused* We're gonna land on the cliff above the prison and sneak in. Haru, will you gaurd Appa?**

**Haru: Yes. I'll be fine with him. Besides, I can't bend metal like Toph.**

**(Appa lands silently and they all jump out. Scene changes to several dots climbing on ropes down the side of the prison. The dots swing into one window and you hear several loud bangs, yells and then fire shoots out the window, a person goes with it. Scene changes to Aang looking out the window and looking guilty.)**

**Aang: Well, at least that's one less guard to worry about.**

**Sokka: We need to find another and question him.**

**Zuko: Can't we just look all over the place for her?**

**Katara: No. That would take up too much time. And if you were thinking or had a rain, you'd realize that!**

**Abi: *in a hushed voice to Katara* Now is not the time for derogitory comments!**

**Toph: Um, hello! You're forgetting one rather important key figure! Me! I can feel where she is. *under her breath* Probably...**

**Aang: Great!**

**Toph: *slams her fists into the floor and concentrates* Sokka! Calm down! I can't focus with you freaking out!**

**Sokka: *everyone looks at him and he seems calm but really he's freaking out on the inside* I'm sorry. I'll try harder. *takes a deep breath***

**Abi: Well now that's Sokka's nice and calm, please continue Toph.**

**Toph: *nods and punches the ground again* The only girl in a prison cell is on this floor. It must be her, or one of the other Kyoshi warriors.**

**Katara: We should rescue the other girls too.**

**Abi: What about your parents? Shouldn't we save them too?**

**Toph: There aren't any... **_**civil **_**grown men on this floor. *pauses* Or in the whole prison.**

**Sokka: We can save them again some other time! Let's just focus on Suki!!**

**Zuko: SHH! Do you want a gaurd to hear us?**

**Sokka: *look embarressed* no...**

**Toph: She's this way. *points to the right of where they are* let's go!**

**(Scene changes to seeing a dark figure curled up in a corner of the cell. It sounds like whoever it is is crying. The door bursts open and light floods into the room and you see Suki. She doesn't have any of her makeup on and she doesn't have on her warriors outfit either. She seems very small and fragil. She looks up when the tohers walk into the room but doesn't realize who they are. The next few lines will be from Suki's point of veiw.)**

**Loud Girl in Fire Nation Clothes: Is that Suki? Oh, she looks awful. We have to heal her right away! Toph, get her out! **

**Blind Earth Nation Girl: *walks up to the prison cell and places a hand on the metal* No problem. This stuff is weak as Sokka.**

**Voice Behind the Other People: Toph! Hey, Zuko, get out of my way! *shoves past others and in front of the girl who must be Toph* Suki?**

**Suki: *whimpers and sqeezes herself into a small tight ball* Go away...**

**Boy in Water Tribe CLothes: Suki! Oh my gosh... Suki! It's me! Sokka! I came to save you! We're all here!**

**Me, Katara, Aang and a few new friends. You're going to be okay. *walks closer to the cell and kneels down, gripping the bars* Suki, do you remember me?**

**Suki: *looks closely at the boy* I... you... Sokka?**

**Sokka: YES! Suki it's me!**

**Toph: Um, Sokka, get out of the way.**

**Sokka: *moves quickly smiling at Suki. He's starting to cry a bit* **

**Toph: Stay back. *grabs the metal and rips it away with ease. Ignoring the loud screeching banging sound* There you go. Instant freedom!**

**Girl in Fire Nation Clothes: Hurry! Sokka, grab her and lets get out. Someone will have heard that. Aang, call Appa and Haru.**

**Aang: Okay. *blows into bison shaped whistle* They'll be here any second**

**Gaurd Down the Hall: Hey! What's going on down there!?**

**Katara: Hurry! **

**Sokka: *rushes foreward and scoops Suki up in his arms* Hold on tight. **

**Aang: They're here! Come on Abi, don't wait for the gaurd to catch us!**

**Girl in Fire Nation Clothes: I'll just hold him off. Get on Appa. Now! **

**Sokka: You'd better not get fried Keena.**

**Suki: Who's that?**

**Sokka: That girl over there? *Suki nods* AbiKeena. She's a waterbender. You should sleep While we're on Appa. Keena, come on! We need to go!**

**Abi: Fine! *jumps through window onto Appa's saddel with the others and helps Sokka and Suki in. Appa takes off* That guy was so slow a turtlesloth could have out run him!**

**Aang: Weel, the important thing is, we rescued Suki. I just wish we could have saved the other warriors too.**

**Katara: Let's get beck to the temple as quickly as possibly. Beofre we lose the cover of the night.**

**Appa: *makes a loud roaring sound***

**Aang: Appa's right. We should just be happy that Suki's here and she isn't terribly sick.**

**Abi: Shut up! Don't jinx it! *toph laughs* It could happen!**

**Toph: Hey, I'm just as happy as you are. But we should let the girl sleep. I'm bushed too.**

**Zuko: Can this thing go any faster?**

**Abi****: Calm down Zuko! We'll be at the temple in no time. Just go to sleep. *lays down and is asleep quickly***

**Suki: Wait! Zuko!? *struggles to get up and beat Zuko up but can't* Argh!**

**Sokka: Suki, calm down. Zuko is a good guy now. We all trust him.**

**Katara: I don't...**

**Sokka: We don't need your negativity!**

**Aang: Just go to sleep.**

**Suki: I'm tired. I'll sleep. *curls up in Sokka's arms and falls into a peaceful sleep***

**(Scene changes to a side veiw of Sokka holding Suki. He holds her tightly and kisses her **

**forehead.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Anger

**Chapter 7: Anger**

(Appa lands at the WAT it's a little while past sunrise. Sokka helps Suki down from Appa and supports her while she walks (more like half-drags herself) over to the fountain.)

Sokka: I'll take Suki to my room. She can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor or something.

Cassandra: *very sad, but has no intention of showing it* You can aslways sleep in _my_ room Sokka. *didn't notice Abi's head snap around when she heard that. she also didn't notice Abi get up and walk to her*

Abi: Sokka can sleep where he wants. And since he's a very loyal and loving and caring boyfriend, he'd much rather stay in his own room with Suki! Not some other girl's room!

Sokka: I-

Cassandra: He never said said that he _wanted_ to sleep in

Abi: Oh yeah? Then why did he say, "I'll sleep on the floor or something"?! Answer me that!

Sokka: A-

Cassandra: He probably didn't mean it!! Who would want to sleep on the floor?!

Abi: Sokka would! Because he loves SUKI!! And no one else!! And certainly not stupid, oblivious, annoying, big headed, jerk-ish girls like you!!

Cassandra: How dare you! *goes all spirity, but with a surprisingly calm face*

Sokka: That may have not been your best idea ever Abi.

Abi: Oh please. *puts her hands on her hips and glares at Cassandra who is all glowy and stuff* I doubt she's really aall that powerful if she's even really a spirit!

(Pebbles and large rocks whip around the fountain in a foreful whirlwind. Abi's confident smile fades.)

Abi: Holy... Koalasheep!

Sokka: Nice going.

Suki: *Wakes up* Wha- what's going on? *terrified squeaky scream*

Sokka: Cassandra freaked out and now we have a really bad situation on our hands, to put it mildly.

Abi: Get Suki and go! I'll fight her!

Sokka: Ok, that's a really dumb move, but so long as I'm not beaten to death by rocks I'll go along with it! *takes Suki and runs behind a wall*

(Abi and Cassandra fight. Abi gets hit in the head with a rock the size of a fist and is knocked unconcious. The fountain is in ruins. Hikaru walks over and gasps when she sees Abi on the ground.)

Hikaru: *to herself* is this what happens when I leave for ten minutes? *calls to the others* Katara get over here and somehow revive Abi or something. Aang, help me get her to calm down! *to Cassandra* Cassandra... please settle down and listen to me. Abi is very iritable sometimes. She says things she doesn't mean. But that doesn't excuse what she did, and you have every right to be mad. Just hear what I have to say. We shouldn't be fighting over every little thing-

Cassandra: Leave me alone, you good for nothing Chicken-Pig!

(Cassandra airbends at Hikaru, and she is thrown over the edge of the temple.)

Hikaru: AAAAH!

(Teo Grabs his glider and dives after Hikaru. Sokka and Suki crawl out from behind the wall despite the danger.)

Sokka: Cassandra, how could you? You just killed my sister!

(Something inside of Cassandra's head clicks and she stops being all

spirit-y. She floats back to the ground and is deeply ashamed. Katara runs over and takes Abi, who is still unconcious and her head is bleeding, to a room with a little help from Hana. The others sit silently ignoring Cassandra's pleas for forgiveness.)

Sokka: *convinced that Hikaru is dead* I can't believe it... my sister, my own sister, she's dead. Her last words to me was that she hated me... and now she's dead... *Turns angrily to Cassandra* AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU, CASSANDRA!

Suki: Sokka...

Sokka: SHE KILLED MY SISTER AND I HATE HER!! THERE'S NO CHANGING THAT, SUKI!!

Suki: I was going to say, "look! there she is!" but I guess-

Sokka: WHAT!?!?!

(Teo has Hikaru, who is unconcious, resting on his lap as he glides up from the bottom of the canyon. the bandage that normally covers Hikaru's right arm is missing, her arms and legs are bruised, and her breathing is shallow)

Sokka: Oh my goodness...

(Teo lands near the fountain and lays Hikaru on its rim)

Sokka: *runs over and feels for a pulse* She's alive... but how?

Teo: I glided down and caught her before she hit the bottom. A few of her ribs are broken, though. She hit the wall a few times...

Sokka: ...but will she be ok?

Teo: *sighs* I hope so, but it would take some kind of miracle for her to recover completely... at best, she'll never be able to waterbend again. At worst... she might die. *sokka gasps* Now go get Katara and ask her to help her sister, or she _will_ die!

(Sokka runs off. Katara comes back a minue later)

Katara: Oh no... what happened?!?

Sokka: *hatefully* Ask _her! _*Points at Cassandra*

Hana: What did you do? *runs over to Hikaru, who is regaining conciousness a little* Hikaru, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?

Hikaru: *very faintly* Where am I? Who are you? Who am I...*falls unconcious again*

(Katara and Hana take her into the temple)

Sokka: *hopelessly* oh great. She hit her head and now she's impaired. *throws hands up in despiration* flying rocks, flute-playing girlfriends going psyco, what's the world coming to?

Suki: Wait a minute... Cassandra was your girlfriend?

Sokka: Long story. But anyway, now Hikaru's gonna be all crazy for the rest of her life...

Teo: Not necessarily. It could just be temporary amnesia. She'll get her memory back eventually.

Sokka: But how soon?

Teo: It could be tomorow, it could be next year. There's no telling when.

Sokka: How can you be so calm right now?

Teo: I'm actually freaking out. You mean you couldn't tell?

Sokka: ... 0_o not really.

Toph: I knew. Your heart's beating way faster than normal... so fast it isn't healthy for you. You want to sit down?

Teo: In case you forgot, I've been sitting for my entire life. I thought you couldn't see through wood...

Toph: Are you kidding? Your heart's hammering so hard, Snoozles over here should be able to feel it! but anyway, we really should go and see how she is.

Sokka: Good idea.

(Sokka walks back to his room to find a note saying I'm Sorry.)


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Happy Birthday**

**(written in actual book form)**

**Sokka stood with Suki on one of the many balconies on the western air temple. The warrior stared a the quarter moon and sighed.**

**"It's about your sister, isn't it?" Suki said comfortingly. Sokka nodded.**

**"She was so distressed... I can't believe that Cassandra would ever say something like that... I **_**hate**_** her."**

**Suki lay her hand on his shoulder. "You sister will be fine. She remembers everything now, and she'll heal. You'll see."**

**Sokka sighed again. Suki leaned against him, and he smiled a little. Then they kissed.**

**from her hiding place behind the wall, Cassandra saw everything. **

**"Oh Sokka," she whispered to no one in particular, "when I said that I didn't want anything for my birthday, I didn't expect that you'd really give me nothing. I at least expected a friendly word... No greeting, no "Happy Birthday, Cassandra", no friendly words..."**

**And from her hiding place, in a sweet melody, Cassandra poured her soul into her flute and played. Every ounce of heartbreak, every unshed tear, it was all reflected it that normally cheerful, familiar melody. It was meant to be a happy tune, and we all know it. It was so sad, so forlorn... wolves howled in the distance. Her mind formed the lyrics.**

**Leaves from the vine,**  
**falling so slow,**  
**like fragile, tiny shells,**  
**drifting in the foam...**

**"Happy birthday, Cassandra. You're sixteen today." She whispered to herself, a single tear running down her face.**


End file.
